


包养不明生物黑雾7，8章

by Maoj



Category: 18禁 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	包养不明生物黑雾7，8章

他思考着该怎么让不懂人事的黑雾顺其自然懂了。 基于黑雾模仿能力很强，他很快有了主意。  
某一天晚上他收工上楼。他洗澡后，面无异色叫上黑雾一起坐在软沙发上。他打开电脑，找了半天，跳过了乱P等找到一对一的爱情动作片，点开。  
他撕开薯片的包装，像是看寻常电影一样，拿出一片喂给不明所以的黑雾。黑雾发出“咔擦”几声后，就抢走了他手上的薯条。  
他拿着薯片的手突然空了，不明生物在旁边“咔擦咔擦”消灭他的薯片，而眼前放映的动作片还没到重头戏，他心静不下来慢慢等视频里的人物慢慢入戏。  
于是，他伸长手把进度拉到激烈交/合。  
“咔擦”声停了，黑雾黑糊糊的脸也看不清什么表情。他也没去看，尴尬的无所适从，又说不出话来缓解下气氛。最后他的手伸向黑雾手中的薯片。  
黑雾愣了一会，也跟着他一起”咔擦咔擦”吃着薯片。他实在看不进去，那不是他的口味，只是因为和谐社会，资源没以前容易找，所以才留了下来。薯片很快见底了。  
黑雾把包装袋扔进不远处的垃圾桶。他趁着这空档，还是换了他喜欢的片子。  
是一个前段强制后段强制变和X的片子。  
他津津有味的看着，越看越有感觉，手习惯性摸向他沙发的另一边寻找他的棒/子，却摸到了黑雾的大腿。他菊花一紧想起黑雾的存在。  
他已经很久没有解决过了，看到那令人腿软的肌肉线条，他吞咽了下口水，夹紧腿，矜持地坐直了身体。   
而一旁的黑雾若有所思的暗暗观察他，看着两个人类激烈的交/合像是看新闻报告一样严肃正经。  
他们看了两个小时，黑雾没什么异样。连续一周的晚上，他把把他的存货三四轮都放完了，黑雾也没啥模仿的迹象。  
他不禁怀疑黑雾是不是无性生物或者没法对人类的性/爱起快感。所以一周性爱视频教学后，他终于忍不住指了指视频中的性器官问黑雾能不能变出那个东西。  
黑雾看了他几秒，拿起他的手放在他的腿间。  
喔！好家伙！他惊喜地摸了摸卧在腿间的“巨龙”。感叹变得份量不错，哪像他的小金针菇。且他是特殊的基/佬，他没法从他的老/二获得快感，也不知道是不是因为自卑与自己过小的老/二，他只能靠前列腺。  
他下意识就抚摸着他梦中大/棒，接着他惊喜的感受到那卧在腿间的巨龙，渐渐起来了。他想象中的美好的被强制X的画面在这一周的等待中渐渐磨灭。  
感受着手中热热的越来越硬的东西，他放弃了矜持。他猛地半跪在黑雾面前，拉开了拉链，解脱了黑雾腿间的黑龙。  
他看的眼都直了。他吞咽了下口水，手熟练的帮黑雾的黑/棒撸的越来越硬，用渴望的眼神抬头看黑雾，舔了下唇，问他：“你可以吗？”  
不说话的黑雾用行动给了他的答案。他猛地拽起他，把桌上的IPAD等物品通通扫下桌子，把他摁在桌子上。快速拽下他的裤子。  
他被黑雾突然粗/暴的动作吓了一大跳，没有余力去哀悼他的iPad，因为他感觉到屁股一凉，有手指伸进了他的蜜/穴。  
他的蜜/穴没人进过，他还是处/子。但是长期的前/列/腺按摩，并没有处/子的紧密和麻烦。黑雾伸进去扩张了几下，就提着家伙顶着穴/口欲破门而入。  
他总算反应过来，忙大喊：“套子！套子就在沙发缝！嗯！”  
他喊的时候，黑雾就直接进来了。  
黑雾一边抽动着他一边把他拉起来，战场移到沙发。  
他买的按摩棒都买成女式还是中规中矩的尺寸，怕玩多了菊/花不够紧致。 所以他的穴/口没放过如此大的家伙，又是这样的粗暴的动作，他也不禁有些痛了。当巨龙进去后，这力度这大小这感觉前所未有，不知如何形容，但是感觉到身体好被撑开，又痛又有股像是电流过身的感觉，他被这失控的奇怪的感觉刺激的叫起来，身体也不禁收紧。  
当他被压在柔软的沙发上，他醒悟过来黑雾举动的意思。他边被人抽动的撞在沙发上，一边急躁的把手伸进沙发缝摸索套子。  
他好不容易才找到一个正方形的小袋子，立马撕开，转头对背后的黑雾喊：“黑，黑雾！嗯！快带上这个！”  
黑雾才把那大家伙抽出来，他立马就跪在沙发上帮黑雾的黑巨龙套上。  
他刚松了口气，黑雾顶着油滑的套子又撞进来了。有了套子进去后他感觉好很多。  
他就是觉得黑雾动作太激烈了，黑雾还不满足，把他整个人就这连体的状态翻过来，正对着他。  
他羞红了脸捂着下体，他的实在是太小了，他从不敢拿来示人，更不敢与人有肌肤之亲，就怕遇到这样的情况。  
虽然他给自己洗脑，觉得黑雾也不懂这个。  
可是他看着进出他身体的巨龙，实在是对比太鲜明了。  
黑雾看着他这个奇怪的动作，好奇的把他的手拽开，瞅着因他的的动作在晃动的着小金针菇，心生恶趣味，用手弹了弹。  
他恼怒地锤了他几拳，他很快没法分散注意力了。因为他接下来切身体会黑雾的模仿能力之强。正面侧面后面各种姿势，沙发，桌子还有楼梯，地板，窗台，床等各种地点。值得一提的是，他还趴在垃圾桶掏出套子，黑雾连那啥液都是黑色的。  
次日。他就起晚了。扶着腰拐着脚在店里忙活，对关心他的熟客和员工一律说是摔倒了。  
接下来的日子，黑雾总会趁着没其他人时，把他摁在这个房子任何地方肏/弄他，包括楼下云吞店让客人吃饭的桌椅和厨房。  
他反抗无果，因为在黑雾看来就是他的床上情趣。他实在是给黑雾看太多强制X了，他只能事后扶着腰使劲擦桌面，为此懊悔不已。白天难得见人得以逃脱黑雾，看到那坐在他躺过的桌子熟络的与他聊天的客人，只能脸红心跳又心虚地应和着。  
跟黑雾做，他是真的很爽，他实现了他想要的丰富的性生活。但是实在是做的太频繁，黑雾时不时飘出来摁着他就做，他身体也受不了，他感觉自己才是被包养的床伴。那他可能真的是最悲惨的床伴。他白天要赚钱养家，晚上还得满足包养者的兽欲。  
他或许应该叫奴隶吧。他吐槽了自己。他总觉得黑雾知道他不行了可是就不听他的话。跟黑雾说了也不听，就倔强的玩着强制游戏，像是跟他拧。  
他还特意找了几部情/色片，企图让黑雾模仿，放弃强制X。  
结果就是他被摁在桌子上，脸正对着顽强的没死机的iPad，而屁股凉凉的被艹弄。  
他觉得更过分的是，黑雾还撕开一包薯片，“咔擦咔擦”的吃起来，边肏他边吃，真的上下都不带停歇的。  
黑雾被他回头瞪了一眼，想了想，边肏他边往他哼唧的嘴里塞了一块薯片。然后他呛到了，他可怜兮兮的边咳嗽边被肏动的哼唧起来。  
黑雾心虚地边吃薯片，边卖力的冲撞他，让他爽的射了好几回。  
他无奈下只能煲点补肾的汤，但一滴都没让黑雾喝，像护崽似的护着汤。但是经不住黑雾像喝了春/药似的搞他。  
他这一会后知后觉的意识到黑雾失控了。他们的交/合不容于世，也很诡异。他一开始能享受，能让那黑糊糊的明显不同于人的老/二进身体，是因为他把黑雾当智能的床伴。他其实心里毛毛的，只是不愿多想让自己沉沦在性/爱中。  
或者是黑雾一开始顺从的姿态给了他的错觉，他还真的快忘了黑雾是不明生物。黑雾听话讨好他，让他渐渐觉得是自己养着黑雾，是他给了黑雾的住所。但其实不给黑雾住，他也能在这房里阴魂不散。  
或许黑雾不愿再听他的话，或许就是在抗议，抗议他只顾着自己，抗议他只是把他当作可扔可弃的玩意。  
他受不了离家出走了一天，在晚上回去了。他对外面的精彩世界无所适从，他想回去他的小窝。那个有了诡异的黑雾还是让他很舒服的地方。他看着外面成双成对的情侣，想起他和黑雾，他们会在没人的时候一起喂食，看电影和尽情做/爱，像一对恋人。（接第一章  
他在外面晃到了夜晚12点，才灰溜溜地回去。  
他低头上楼梯看到面前有一双脚挡着他。  
他抬头看向脚的主人，黑雾张开嘴，用很艰涩的低沉的声音说：“看来一个满足不了你，两个如何？”  
他震惊的看着黑雾，而黑雾在他面前突然分化成两个人。


End file.
